


Imparare a sognare

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Angel [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il mio moroso mi ha fatto un regalo anticipato per natale, ovvero le canzoni del nuovo cd di Taylor Swift. E stamattina, mentre le ascoltavo, mi sono innamorata di una. Ho pensato che fosse perfetta per Marcus e Didyme, per la loro ‘malinconia felice’.<br/>Così ho cercato il testo e ho capito che era ancora più perfetta. E ho ideato questa storia.<br/>Su youtube non riesco a trovare il video, ma ho trovato <a href="http://xinglyrics.blogspot.it/2014/11/wd.html">questo link</a> che riporta alla canzone. E <a href="http://www.teamworld.it/news/musica/artisti/taylor-swift/testo-traduzione-wildest-dreams-taylor-swift/">qui </a>c’è la traduzione del testo.<br/>La canzone è abbastanza integrata nel testo, ma vi consiglio di non saltare le parti inserite… Credo che aggiungano quel qualcosa in più.<br/>Per quanto riguarda Aro, i suoi pensieri e i suoi sentimenti, vi rimando a "Il peso della colpa".<br/>Buona lettura!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imparare a sognare

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio moroso mi ha fatto un regalo anticipato per natale, ovvero le canzoni del nuovo cd di Taylor Swift. E stamattina, mentre le ascoltavo, mi sono innamorata di una. Ho pensato che fosse perfetta per Marcus e Didyme, per la loro ‘malinconia felice’.  
> Così ho cercato il testo e ho capito che era ancora più perfetta. E ho ideato questa storia.  
> Su youtube non riesco a trovare il video, ma ho trovato [questo link](http://xinglyrics.blogspot.it/2014/11/wd.html) che riporta alla canzone. E [qui ](http://www.teamworld.it/news/musica/artisti/taylor-swift/testo-traduzione-wildest-dreams-taylor-swift/)c’è la traduzione del testo.  
> La canzone è abbastanza integrata nel testo, ma vi consiglio di non saltare le parti inserite… Credo che aggiungano quel qualcosa in più.  
> Per quanto riguarda Aro, i suoi pensieri e i suoi sentimenti, vi rimando a "Il peso della colpa".  
> Buona lettura!

**Imparare a sognare**

 

_“Let’s get out of this town_   
_Drive out of the city, away from the crowds_   
_I thought heaven can’t help me now.”_   
_Nothing lasts forever,_   
_but this is gonna take me down_

 

***

 

Didyme sentiva che qualcosa stava andando storto.

Non era come se ne avesse la certezza; a dirla tutta non ne aveva nemmeno il sospetto. Ma _qualcosa_ , qualcosa di simile al _contrario_ della felicità – ma nessuna tristezza o disperazione – strisciava nell’aria e cercava di intaccare la sua aura di pura gioia.

Non sapeva dire quando fosse iniziato, non sapeva dire se avrebbe mai avuto termine. Era come… Come un presagio.

Per quello aveva chiesto a Marcus di fidarsi di lei e di uscire per godersi un’intera giornata loro due soli.

Ovviamente lui aveva accettato. Aro li aveva guardati partire con un sorriso un po’ storto e un’ombra negli occhi, ma non aveva detto nulla.

E Didyme si era voltata, una volta uscita dalla città, per guardare Roma senza essere vista, mentre il sole si spezzava sulla sua pelle e il _presagio_ si intensificava nella sua mente.

Marcus, che era andato avanti, tornò indietro.

“Che succede, Didyme, amore mio?”

Lei non rispose subito.

 

***

 

Didyme era l’incarnazione della gioia.

Marcus, sin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista e aveva capito che sì, era _lei_ , quella giusta e lo sarebbe stato per sempre, si era ritenuto molto, molto fortunato per aver trovato una Compagna con un simile dono.

Il loro fiocco d’amore era bianco, candido, seta e velo semitrasparente, con una corda di pura luce argentata che li legava insieme. Particolarmente adatto al _suo_ animo puro; diverso da ogni altra passione che aveva visto legare vampiri e umani nel corso degli anni.

Ma, dopotutto, Didyme _era_ diversa.

Da quando aveva iniziato a nutrirsi di soli animali non solo il colore dei suoi occhi era cambiato, ma sembrava più serena e in pace; se possibile, ancora più _leggera_ ed entusiasta del mondo e della vita. Aveva anche iniziato a chiedergli di fare altrettanto e Marcus, pur sconcertato, aveva partecipato a qualche battuta di caccia, ma tutto sommato continuava a preferire il sangue umano e, beh, non riusciva a non cedere alla tentazione. Si sforzava, per compiacerla, ma era difficile vedere un _errore_ nel proprio comportamento quando era così _naturale_ per la sua natura di vampiro e quando _comunque_ Didyme lo riempiva di gioia per il solo fatto di starle accanto.

La sua vita gli sembrava già abbastanza perfetta così.

Ed era per quello che non era del tutto tranquillo, negli ultimi tempi. Aveva visto una strana ombra increspare gli occhi della sua amata, di tanto in tanto, e anche adesso, mentre osservava Roma da lontano, lei aveva corrugato le sopracciglia e l’aura di gioia che spandeva attorno sembrava come _contaminata_ ; come se la sua felicità pura si fosse trasformata in… In felicità malinconica.

Non era esattamente la stessa cosa; non era chiaro, dopotutto, come la _malinconia_ potesse essere _felice_ , eppure era così che Marcus si sentiva.

E sapeva che era dovuto a Didyme, e lei aveva quell’ombra negli occhi, che andava e veniva mentre rifletteva, e lui avrebbe voluto solo prenderla fra le braccia e stringerla e fare l’amore con lei e rassicurarla e _qualsiasi cosa_ , qualunque cosa fosse stata necessaria per tornare a sentire la sua Didyme _normale_.

Felice.

 

***

 

_Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress_   
_staring at the sunset Babe_   
_Red lips and rosy cheeks say you’ll see me again_   
_even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_

 

***

 

“Marcus, se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, mi prometti che continuerai a pensare a me?”

In meno di mezzo secondo Marcus le fu vicinissimo.

“Cosa dovrebbe succederti, Didyme, amore mio?”

Lei scrollò le spalle e lo guardò con un sorriso, con _quel_ sorriso che significava che andava tutto bene.

Il momento strano era passato e Didyme era tornata se stessa, completamente.

“Ma nulla. Solo, dimmi che mi sognerai sempre.”

Marcus, prima preoccupato, ora si rilassò e rise piano.

“Non posso sognare, dovresti saperlo! Noi non dormiamo mai.”

Didyme piegò gli angoli della bocca verso il basso, ma non perse la sua aura di gioia. Sembrava più che replicasse per ripicca; non si era veramente offesa o intristita o qualsiasi altra cosa.

“Beh, potresti sempre imparare.”

“Imparare a sognare? Come? A che serve?”

Didyme distolse lo sguardo e rifletté qualche secondo, poi batté le mani, entusiasta.

“Idea!” esclamò, sotto lo sguardo apprensivo e divertito di Marcus “Costruiamo un sogno, ti va?”

“… Costruiamo…?”

Didyme gli saltò in braccio e lui chiuse le sue mani dietro di lei, in un riflesso spontaneo e naturale.

“Andiamo a giocare. Solo io e te, come avevamo deciso.”

“Giocare? A cosa?”

“Mh… Recitare. Costruire. Dillo come vuoi.” rispose, e poi lo baciò.

Baciare Didyme era un’esperienza fuori dal comune. La sua felicità sembrava _moltiplicarsi_ , in quei momenti, e Marcus riusciva a sentirlo e poteva _sommare_ la felicità della sua Compagna con la propria, e a quel punto si sentiva _pieno_ ; come quella volta da umano quando aveva rubato una delle bottiglie di suo padre e poi era andato in giro ciondolando e sorridendo e persino cantando.

Certo, da vampiro non poteva _ciondolare_ e tutto era chiaro nella sua mente, ma la sensazione di completezza persisteva e… Lo _ubriacava_. Letteralmente, per quanto un vampiro potesse essere ubriaco.

Didyme mise fine al bacio leccandogli il labbro inferiore e aprì piano gli occhi. Poi, dopo mezzo secondo, disse: “ _Via!_ ” e saltò giù e corse verso il bosco, così Marcus si affrettò a seguirla.

 

***

 

Giocare con Didyme era una delle sue attività preferite.

Non sempre aveva tempo per farlo, Aro lo chiamava a sé per poter vedere attraverso il suo potere e insieme a Caius doveva contribuire con idee e strategie al progetto del fratello di conquista del mondo; ma, alla fine, sapeva che c’erano delle ore in cui poteva dedicarsi solo alla sua Didyme e tanto bastava.

Giocare per _un giorno intero_ gli sembrò un miracolo.

Didyme continuava a ripetergli che stavano costruendo un sogno, un ‘sogno ad occhi aperti’, e quindi non si limitava a stargli vicino, ma inventava cose da fare sempre nuove e tutte diverse.

Una corsa fino all’altra estremità del bosco, per iniziare. Una gara fra loro due, con Marcus che guardava fisso dinanzi a sé e poteva sentire Didyme perché era al centro della sua aura, e perché lei non smetteva di ridere, divertita, e perché ogni tanto il sole faceva capolino dagli alberi e lui vedeva il riflesso della luce sulla sua pelle, e perché il filo argenteo del suo fiocco puntava sempre e comunque verso di lei.

Come seconda cosa, tornare indietro e cacciare animali. Marcus alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Didyme lo fissò, risoluta e categorica: era un sogno in comune e, quindi, per una volta, avrebbero fatto come voleva lei.

 

_He’s so tall and handsome as hell  
He’s so bad but he does it so well_

 

“Non fare il cattivo ragazzo con me.” gli disse “Sarai pure bellissimo, ma un sogno è un mondo di favola, e nel _mio_ mondo di favola, i vampiri non uccidono le persone.”

Marcus rise.

“Non è che sia poi così ‘ragazzo’, sai?”

Lei gli fece la linguaccia.

“Però resti cattivo!”

“Vorrà dire che per oggi sarò buono come vuoi tu, Didyme, amore mio.”

“E poi tornerai ad essere cattivo? Un cattivo uomo?” chiese ancora lei, cercando di correggere le parole per adattarle meglio alla realtà dei fatti.

Si era avvicinata, posandogli le mani sul petto e guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso che stava a significare che, almeno un po’, lo stava prendendo in giro.

“Mh, non credo che ‘uomo’ sia la parola giusta. Penso che ‘vampiro’ sia più adatta. E, considerando questo, la mia natura… Credo pure che ‘cattivo’ vada rivisto. Sono un normalissimo vampiro, dopotutto. Sei tu che sei strana!”

Il momento leggero passò e Didyme si allontanò di un passo. Sorrideva ancora, ma stavolta sincera, senza prenderlo in giro.

“E’ vero.” disse “Sono diversa. Mi ami anche se sono diversa?”

Marcus l’abbracciò e chinò la testa sui suoi capelli.

“Ma certo, Didyme, amore mio.”

Didyme rise e si allontanò ancora da lui.

“Quindi… Caccia?”

Marcus assottigliò le labbra, ma negli occhi aveva ancora una luce gioiosa.

“E caccia sia.”

Dopo aver bevuto qualche disgustoso erbivoro, Didyme pensò che fare l’amore potesse essere una buona idea per proseguire nel loro sogno. E stavolta Marcus fu assolutamente d’accordo.

Si spogliarono e si presero lì nel bosco, la bocca di ognuno sulla pelle dell’altro, il sole sfuggente fra gli alberi ad accenderli, la gioia di Didyme ad ubriacarlo ancora e ancora. Rotolarono sul pavimento di foglie e rametti senza badare a niente, se non all’urgenza del loro amore e della loro voglia di unirsi, di più e di più, e restare per sempre assieme e _vicini_ , così vicini da toccarsi.

Per Marcus, la cosa più bella di quei momenti, oltre alla consapevolezza di sapere che Didyme era _sua_ e sua soltanto, era osservare i loro fiocchi sovrapporsi e fondersi nell’argento. Il loro legame sembrava in qualche modo più _intenso_ , mentre si perdevano ognuno nel corpo dell’altro.

Parecchie ore più tardi, Didyme si rialzò da lui e corse a recuperare i propri vestiti. Marcus fece lo stesso e, nonostante non fosse ancora abbastanza sazio di lei – non era _mai_ abbastanza sazio di lei – si preparò ad ascoltare la prossima idea della Compagna.

Corsa verso l’alto.

Arrampicarsi sugli alberi, sempre più su, saltando da ramo a ramo, fino a trovare l’albero più alto della foresta. Marcus rise quando lei lo disse, ma non commentò e si limitò ad eseguire l’ordine.

Didyme lo seguì nella scalata del primo abete e, insieme, corsero attraverso le foglie e il cielo.

Trovarono la cima più alta del bosco, abbastanza vicina alla città di Roma, e rimasero a brillare insieme sulla sommità dell’albero mentre il sole calava dietro l’orizzonte.

 

_He’s so tall and handsome as hell_   
_He’s so bad but he does it so well_   
_I can see the end as it begins_

 

“Vuoi fare qualcos’altro tu o torniamo?” chiese Didyme, e in quel momento la strana atmosfera di malinconia felice tornò a coprire il mondo.

Marcus la strinse di più a sé, senza commentare quel cambiamento.

“Possiamo tornare.” disse “Poi possiamo di nuovo fare l’amore.”

Didyme rise, ma non tornò la gioia pura che aveva caratterizzato quel pomeriggio solo per loro.

“Non pensi ad altro, eh?”

“Come potrei, con te tra le mie braccia?”

“Mh… Cattivo, cattivo ragazzo.”

“Abbiamo già appurato che non sono un ragazzo.”

Didyme si girò nelle sue braccia e gli si arrampicò addosso – Marcus era così _alto_ –, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui. Gli diede un lieve bacio sulla punta del naso e poi scivolò di nuovo via da lui, verso Roma, verso la loro casa e verso la loro stanza.

Marcus la seguì senza più parlare.

 

***

 

_I said, “No one has to know what we do,”_   
_his hands are in my hair_   
_His clothes are in my room_   
_And his voice is a familiar sound,_   
_nothing lasts forever_   
_But this is getting good now_

 

***

 

L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista felice…

L’ultima volta che l’aveva _vista_.

 

***

 

_You see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down_

 

Per primo era sparito il filo argentato. Marcus aveva assistito con incredulità allo sfaldarsi di quel legame, perché era impossibile, perché Didyme era solo andata a caccia e… E…

Poi il nodo si era sciolto.

Il bianco spento; il tessuto, solo due lacci aperti sul cuore che scendevano fino a terra.

 _Morti_.

Non aveva avuto bisogno di ulteriori conferme, anche se poi aveva distrutto con le proprie mani chi aveva osato _bruciare_ la sua Didyme.

 

_Someday when you leave me I bet these memories hold you around_   
_You’ll see me in hindsight tangled up with you all night_   
_Burning it down_

 

La vendetta si era consumata con una vampata e non aveva lasciato niente al suo posto.

_Raso al suolo._

Marcus non esisteva più. Marcus non sentiva più gioia o amore o dolore o pena. Marcus aveva spento il mondo ed era rimasto solo occhi per Aro, di modo che lui potesse vedere i nastri delle felicità altrui.

Marcus era solo un nome, ormai vuoto, ormai senza più importanza.

 

***

 

Poi qualcosa era cambiato.

Marcus aveva guardato in basso un giorno e aveva visto i nastri del suo amore perduto ricercarsi, ricongiungersi, riallacciarsi.

Erano sempre scuri, _spenti_. Nessuna corda argentata partiva da essi.

Ma erano come _vivi_.

Era andato da Aro e glielo aveva mostrato. Lui aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva contratto le labbra, un’ombra di dolore negli occhi.

“… Forse Didyme è diventata un angelo, ora.” gli aveva detto “Non è in questo mondo, quindi niente può essere riparato. Ma, alla fine, _esiste_.”

Marcus aveva lasciato la mano di suo fratello ed era tornato nelle sue stanze, senza sentire più nulla, neanche una vaga curiosità per lo strano fenomeno. Non sapeva se Aro avesse ragione, ma una cosa era certa: nessuna speranza.

_Nessuna speranza._

Poi si era ricordato.

 

_Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress_   
_staring at the sunset Babe_   
_Red lips and rosy cheeks say you’ll see me again_   
_even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_

 

_“… Dimmi che mi sognerai sempre.”_

 

Aveva osservato a lungo il letto che aveva portato da Roma a Volterra.

Lì aveva amato Didyme per la prima volta, e lì c’erano altri mille e più ricordi a cui aveva sempre avuto paura di guardare.

 

_“… Dimmi che mi sognerai sempre.”_

_“Non posso sognare, dovresti saperlo! Noi non dormiamo mai.”_

 

Rialzò lo sguardo, riflettendo.

E, poi, dopo qualche istante, si stese sul letto.

Osservò il fiocco, di nuovo vivo ma ancora _rotto_ , e lo strinse con la mano sinistra. Non poteva realmente toccarlo, ma poteva far finta.

E chiuse gli occhi.

 

_“Costruiamo un sogno, ti va?”_

 

Iniziò a sognare il sogno che Didyme aveva creato per lui.

 

***

 

Qualche decade dopo, il fiocco rotto si sciolse nuovamente.

Marcus smise di stendersi sul letto, chiudere gli occhi e rivivere il ricordo che Didyme gli aveva lasciato.

 

***

 

_My last request is_

 

Il fiocco si ricostruì ancora qualche anno dopo.

 

_Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress_   
_staring at the sunset Babe_   
_Red lips and rosy cheeks say you’ll see me again_   
_even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_

 

E Marcus tornò a sognare, chiudendosi sempre una mano sul cuore, come a stringere quel legame spezzato.

 

***

 

“Marcus, fratello.” Aro era entrato nella sua stanza piano, come se non volesse disturbare. Aveva un’espressione dispiaciuta sul volto.

Marcus stava per mettersi a letto. Aro lo sapeva, aveva sempre saputo che tutte le volte che il fiocco tornava faceva sempre così, anche se non ne avevano mai parlato direttamente. Però lui non voleva essere disturbato, non in quel momento.

“Aro.”

“Mi spiace dovertelo chiedere, ma dobbiamo partire.”

Marcus si limitò a guardarlo con occhi vuoti, senza alcuna espressione. Era troppo persino arrabbiarsi, o infastidirsi.

Il suo unico desiderio era quello di potersi coricare.

“Stiamo andando tutti; verranno persino Sulpicia e Athenora.”

“Dove?”

“Dai Cullen. Dobbiamo verificare ciò che Irina ci ha mostrato…”

“Vuoi dire che abbiamo una scusa per ucciderli.”

Nessuna inflessione nella sua voce.

La prima volta che aveva visto Carlisle _qualcosa_ era scattato, osservando i suoi occhi dorati, ma poi quella scintilla si era spenta veloce come il vento e lui non ci aveva più pensato. Non aveva niente in particolare contro di loro – così come non aveva niente in particolare contro gli altri vampiri, in generale – ma era anche abituato al desiderio di grandezza di Aro.

“… Vieni?” chiese Aro, ignorando la sua affermazione “Non possiamo lasciarti qui da solo. Non saresti protetto.”

Marcus lo fissò ancora qualche istante, poi scrollò le spalle e seguì suo fratello fuori dalla stanza e poi fuori dalle mura della città.

 

***

 

“Solo ciò che si conosce è sicuro. Solo ciò che si conosce è tollerabile. Ciò che è sconosciuto è… Un punto debole.”

 

_“Mi ami anche se sono diversa?”_

 

Marcus non era veramente interessato a tutta quella faccenda. Avrebbe solo voluto dormire.

Però le parole di Aro lo spinsero a guardare meglio quella famiglia.

I loro fiocchi erano insolitamente _vividi_.

I loro erano legami d’amore. A parte quelli dei Compagni, erano veri legami d’amore e affetto _più forti_ di quelli di una semplice alleanza. E un fiocco da Compagno dai colori caldi e boschivi era visibile anche sul lupo, legato da un doppio filo verde alla sua copia sopra il petto della bambina.

“… Consultiamoci.”

Marcus si avvicinò ad Aro e gli strinse la mano, passivo. I suoi pensieri andavano da diverse parti; per una volta, era _interessato_. Non alle sorti dei Cullen in sé, ma all’idea che sottostava il tutto.

Si staccò da Aro quando la terra si spaccò sotto ai suoi piedi. E poi si limitò ad ascoltare.

 

_“Mi ami anche se sono diversa?”_

 

Didyme era stata la prima. Era stata _diversa_. E poi nel mondo era nato Carlisle.

Secoli di dieta animale ed era sempre se stesso. Nessun cambiamento strano, nessuna conseguenza negativa per lui o per la sua famiglia.

Certo che si poteva essere diversi.

Non era vero che solo ciò che si conosce è sicuro.

Perciò…

“Non vedo rischi nell’immediato. La bambina per ora non rappresenta un pericolo. Possiamo sempre giudicarla in seguito. Viviamo in pace.”

_Viviamo in pace, Didyme. Non importa se sei diversa. Certo che ti amo._

E il suo desiderio venne esaudito.

 

***

 

Marcus era seduto nel posto vicino al corridoio. I Volturi avevano il loro aereo personale, naturalmente, e dopo la battaglia evitata stavano tornando tutti a casa, chi borbottando per come si erano messe le cose e chi sospirando di sollievo.

Marcus non stava facendo niente di particolare. Non gli importava davvero, dopotutto. Aveva solo sentito un impulso nel momento della votazione, ma poi anche quello era scomparso, sepolto come il resto dei suoi sentimenti.

Niente era veramente importante, se non la voglia di dormire e di sognare.

Aro era seduto accanto a lui.

“Fratello, come mai non hai voluto attaccare la bambina?” gli chiese, curioso.

Marcus non sentiva più quell’impulso, vero, ma poteva _ricordarlo_. Prese la mano di Aro e gli mostrò i suoi pensieri.

Aro si incupì appena e chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo.

“Ah.” disse infine “Hai ragione.”

 _Questo_ destò di nuovo un impulso di interesse in Marcus.

“… Ho ragione?”

Aro girò la testa, osservando fuori dal finestrino.

“Ogni tanto dimentico.” rispose infine “E’ bene che tu me l’abbia ricordato.”

“Cosa?”

“Hai ragione, ciò che è diverso non è necessariamente un male. La mia adorata sorellina sarebbe stata d’accordo con te.”

“… Stai dicendo che…?”

Aro tornò a guardarlo e sorrise ancora, di un sorriso un po’ storto e decisamente autentico. Marcus poteva vedere lo spettro del fiocco che legava _lui_ a Didyme, dopotutto. Soffriva, meno di lui, ma soffriva.

“Penso che potrò permettermi di rinunciare ai Cullen e alla bambina.” lo interruppe, confessando la cosa con un sospiro, quasi fosse troppo per lui.

E _lo era_.

Marcus non aveva mai sentito che Aro rinunciasse volontariamente a uno o più pezzi per la sua collezione. Per un momento, un solo momento, provò un sincero stupore.

Poi si ricordò che, alla fin fine, non gli importava molto.

Aro sorrise di nuovo.

“Comunque, Marcus… Ci aspettano ancora parecchie ore di volo.” disse, interrompendosi per un secondo per poi aggiungere, sempre in un sussurro “Quindi puoi dormire, se vuoi.”

Qualcosa sbocciò dentro Marcus. Sul suo volto, quasi contro la sua stessa volontà – ma no, non è che non lo volesse, è che era così _strano_ … - si fece largo l’accenno di un sorriso.

Era piccolo, durò meno di un secondo, ma Marcus capì che era felice che Aro avesse prestato attenzione al suo desiderio.

Non ne avevano mai parlato, eppure adesso… Adesso sapeva che Aro sapeva e, in qualche modo, approvava.

E Aro sorrise a sua volta, emozionato, come se avesse appena assistito ad un miracolo. Marcus appoggiò la testa sul sedile, reclinandolo appena all’indietro. La sensazione era passata e l’aveva lasciato di nuovo con il solo e semplice desiderio di dormire.

Chiuse gli occhi.

 

_Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress_   
_staring at the sunset Babe_   
_Red lips and rosy cheeks say you’ll see me again_   
_even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_

 

E sognò Didyme.

**Author's Note:**

> Noticine finali: non sono sicura del fatto che il fatto che Marcus veda i legami come fiocchi sia ufficiale o meno; io comunque l’ho letto per la prima volta in [Luminosity ](http://luminous.elcenia.com/)e ho deciso che mi piaceva e l’ho lasciato così u.u  
> Ho deciso inoltre di creare una serie per queste storie, dato che forse ce ne saranno altre collegate ad esse (dipende tutto da quando posso scrivere).  
> Mh, credo di aver detto tutto.  
> Grazie per aver letto! :D


End file.
